injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Seth (Injustice: Evil Among Us)
|} The many fighters of this realm shall make me the most powerful being in the universe. And I, Seth, will be the sole survivor of this realm's end. Biography ''Injustice: Evil Among Us The being known as Seth is known to be one of the many genetically engineered replacement bodies for the infamous head of Shadaloo, M. Bison. The 15th of at least 26 enhanced beings that collected data from world warriors to create a deadly martial arts technique, Seth claims himself to be superior due to his humanity compared to other beings like him. Seth hosted a World Warrior Tournament to lure in the legendary fighter, Ryu, in order to use his Satsui No Hado connection to complete a project of his called "BLECE". Nevertheless, Seth later died getting his Tanden Engine crushed by Juri Han after he had been defeated by the newly resurrected M. Bison. One of the dead villains Chaos abducted and revived, Seth woke up in the entity's universe where he realized that he could jumpstart BLECE once again and integrate more combat data to his Tanden Engine. Seth cares little about power struggles, but he'll do anything to get all the data he needs. Events of ''Injustice: Evil Among Us TBA ''Injustice: Evil Among Us'' Seth is one of the many unlockable characters in the game. In order to unlock him, the player must win 50 Clashes, no matter what mode the player is in. Seth is one of the characters in the game with the simplest and perhaps easiest tasks. Usually, a player can unlock Seth either within a week or just three days, depending on how long they play. Unlocking him yields the achievement Android of SIN. Seth debuted in the game's story trailer, which reveals the rest of the villains that weren't revealed in the first five trailers released to the public. Character Trait *'Adaptive Combat': With his Tanden Engine running within his body and a newly-developed BLECE project applied to him, Seth constantly adapts to the enemy's rhytm of fighting, eventually copying their moves with greater effectivity. Possibly one of the most unique traits in the game, Seth fills in his trait bar by constantly getting hit by the enemy. The more powerful the enemy's attacks or the longer his/her combos are, the faster the bar fills in. Once the bar is filled, Seth's next block will completely negate the enemy's next attack without any exceptions. Seth's "super block" is indicated by his Tanden Engine spinning around and glowing, indicating its activation while the special block goes. After the block expired, Seth copies all of the enemy's special moves for 15 seconds. When five seconds passed, Seth will gradually gain more damaging attacks until the trait expires. Granted, not every villain can be "copied" (such as Skeletor with his staff attacks), but Seth will perform the enemy villain's "exclusive" special move with his own touch. While this trait is active, Seth is unable to perform any of his original special moves. His combos still can be done, though. Special Moves *'Sonic Boom': Copied from the Guile, Seth launches a crescent-shaped energy wave with only one hand. The wave travels at a medium speed, but it's on the slower side. Meter burn costs one bar and Seth unleahes a barrage of three projectiles at his enemy with a greater amount of speed. *'Shoryuken': Copied from Ryu, Seth performs the infamous anti-air uppercut from the Street Fighter franchise. Can be used to end a combo or to do its original function. Meter burn costs one bar and makes this move hit three times and deal more damage. Seth also recovers faster after the move ends. *'Hyakuretsukyaku': Copied from Chun-Li, Seth delivers a spinning heavy kick to his enemy, and an unknown force follows it up with more kicks that are pictured as ink-like mirages. Meter burn costs two bars and makes the move hit harder and end it with Seth kicking the enemy up to set him/her up for more combos. Throw Character Select Screen Combo Breaker Clash Critical Strike Super Move Introduction Outro Ending Achievements Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Power Users